


Seeing The Reality

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Sam have been chubby/fat, but never seen it so. One day it might change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing The Reality

**Author's Note:**

> First, is this written for chubwinchester at Livejournal and their Dice generator meme. [ Found here.](http://community.livejournal.com/chubwinchesters/59981.html) I might have written it little longer.

"How the hell did this happened?" Sam said as he looked at the numbers the scale showed him.

He snuck into the nurse's office, curious of how much he might weight. For a long time he had known he was heavier than an average teen and most called him chubby. He had hoped to lose the 'baby fat' when he finally hit puberty, but the scale really showed the opposite.

His clothes were getting too small for him. They were short in arms and legs, and very tight fitting. Some had burst at the seams. John had complained when he had needed to buy new clothes for him.

Seeing the numbers on the scale told him in black and white that he had added a lot of weight too. He knew he ate a lot. In the last few years he had been eating more and more, but he could not believe that since he last weighed himself had gained 151 pounds. 

"151 pounds!" 

Sam was glad that no one was there to see or hear him. He stepped down from the scale and sat down on the closest chair. Had he really let it get so out of hand, but… He stopped to thinking about it, knowing that would only make him more depressed. 

He was lucky and was able to make his way out from the nurse's office without anyone seeing him. It was not an easy task for him because of his large body. He wasn't good at sneaking up on anyone or trying to hide, any more, but he continued to try to do his best.

Sam could not help that he loved food… and snacks. It was his only constant in a life continual moving and lack of people that seemed to like him. There was only one person that truly loved him and that was Dean. But he was a brother, and Sam wanted a friend. So food had become his friend… and because of it, he was spared from hunting. That was something he didn't want to do.

Deep in thought after his little shock, Sam found himself in seven-eleven. He had a craving for chocolate, a milkshake and a sandwich. He didn't wait to find a seat or get home to eat, so it was finished by the time he reached their home.

The first thing he usually did when he got home was to raid their refrigerator, but today he went to the bathroom and undressed to take a good look at his body. He had never thought about what he actually looked like, except that he knew he didn't look like anyone else. Now he inspected every fold, his thick arms, legs. He saw how big he actually was. Sam had never worried about it before because he felt good and had no problems… when he didn't need to run anywhere.

Maybe it was time that he started changing things. He dressed again and went to get something to eat as he did his homework.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
